The Administration, Evaluation and Planning Core (Core A; Dr. Robert Clarke, Core Director) is critical to the success of this CCSB. The primary purpose of Core A is to coordinate CCSB activifies and to provide the oversight and leadership of all scientific, educafional, administrafive, financial, and planning aspects of the CCSB. Activifies within Core A will ensure the full integrafion of the various scientific disciplines into the multidisciplinary approaches we propose for advancing research in the field of cancer systems biology, and its ultimate translation into the clinical setfing. More broadly, the administrafive funcfions are responsible for ensuring compliance with all general, institutional, federal, and NCI/ICBP requirements and regulafions, which include the fimely and effective coordination of communication and consultation within the CCSB, with the appropriate NCI/ICBP staff, the ICBP Steering Committee, and with all other ICBP CCSBs. Core A is also responsible for convening all meetings of the CCSB including those of the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC; membership and functions described below) and External Advisory Committee (EAC).